


Brotherhood Prompts

by ExploretheEcccentricities



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Bonding, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExploretheEcccentricities/pseuds/ExploretheEcccentricities
Summary: You thought I would spare these 3 amazing characters of my trash...NO.
Relationships: Adira & Edmund (Disney: Tangled), Adira & Hector & Quirin (Disney: Tangled), Hector & Quirin (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Brotherhood Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning several one-shots when I wrote my fic, “This,” but they were originally meant to be fun experiments, because I found that I can’t write anything without being angsty. They could be one-shots, or full-on stories in no particular order.

Prompt 1 - Family: When Quirin shows an interest in a woman (AKA soon-to-be Varian’s mom), Hector fears that Quirin will forget about their bond and leave the Brotherhood. Adira and Hector make up a recon mission as an excuse to spy on Quirin’s “lady friend.” Antics ensue.

Prompt 2 - Legend: Quirin agrees help Adira and Hector find a Sneeze Weasel so that they stop pestering him on weekends, even if he doesn’t believe them to exist. They find something much more interesting instead. (OR: How Hector actually got his rhinoceros)

Prompt 3 - Duty: King Edmund is a bit superstitious, and Adira gets fed up when these fears cause Quirin to get hurt.

Prompt 4 - Fatherhood: Quirin finds himself staring at baby Eugene and thinking about King Edmund. 

Prompt 5 - Control: Adira finds out about the Mindtrap after she, Quirin, and Hector have all taken their marks and sworn allegiance to the Brotherhood. She tries to convince the others that their greatest power is control.

Prompt 6 - Madness: Hector is taken by a rival kingdom and tortured for information. When the others find him, he finds himself hurt in more ways than one.

Prompt 7 - Time: When Quirin and Adira depart into the world, Hector contemplates how others see him, and finds refuge in a great tree.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on doing a few. Again, if I choose not to do them, I would repost this and say that anyone is free to take these prompts. The rest will be designated to random stuff that grows in my head.  
> Let me know what you think? Any requests? I'll see if I can fit in some.


End file.
